城邦
城邦(Polis，有時譯為大都會)处于莫斯科城市中心的下方，它的上面就是俄罗斯国立图书馆和俄軍參謀總部。離克里姆林宫非常近。 概覽 城邦是由博羅維茨基站、列宁图书馆站、亚历山大公园站和阿尔巴特站組成。它的上面就是雄伟的列宁图书馆，即現在的俄罗斯国立图书馆。Throughout the Metro, Polis is known as a station with wealth and power. The platforms which encompass Polis seem to have been taken up with various machinery, with near building-like structures taking the place of housing.各阶层称呼参考了印度种姓制度，士兵被称为刹帝利，知识守護人(pre-war scientists, teachers)是婆罗门，商人是吠舍，仆役是首陀罗。 每个人成年后也可以自由选择自己的种姓。四个种姓個別分布在四大站點裡，婆罗门会让潜行者去地面上获取书本並施以豐厚報酬。In the game Metro 2033, the hierarchy is not set into groups but instead one group, it is known as the Polis Council. Not much is known about the group apart from the fact that they either genuinely do not care much for VDNKh or the dark ones or are simply incapable of sparing resources to counter the threat. 大都会站是地铁的科技中心，是最后一个还有“文明”的地方。All scientific knowledge became useless for other Metro states, as they slowly descended into the abyss of chaos and ignorance. 地铁里最后的艺术家，物理学家，化学家以及其他有知识的人聚集在这里，让它一天一天发展壮大起来。All those who kept the knowledge achieved by thousands of years of human history, that may or will be lost forever as they pass away. The station is also considered to be the birth place of The Rangers of Order. 防禦力量 Because Polis is seen by many as the last hope for humanity, the last bastion and the last think-tank, it has a sizable defensive force, the details of which are modified from medium to medium. In the game, Polis is protected by the Kshatriya which is umbrella term for Polis' Military Branches. It includes a very large Ranger force. There are at least eight Rangers at the first entrance. The Kshatriya also includes ordinary Town Guards and Militia. The protection is around the clock, and they use the most advanced equipment for their guardsmen to ensure the safety of this settlement. Also, deployed at the entrance to Polis is a large concrete bunker reinforced with metal plates. At the front of this bunker there is a small pillbox that retracts and erects out of the ground. Behind that there is a large nut design turret closely resembling a earlier model of the T34. This modified turret is equipped with a homemade 76.2mm gun that fires projectiles. Below this there are Quad-DShK machine guns, two mounted on each side above each other in a metal encasement, with only the gun barrels sticking out. Towards the far end of the bunker there is a small entrance with view ports on each side of it. Similarly in the novel, Polis boasts a small, but professional military corps made up of the former FSB officers and military leadership, whose buildings were right above the stations of Polis when the war broke out. 圖書館 Polis is situated right under the very center of the city that was above it some time before. Nearby to Polis looms the gigantic Moscow State Library, the biggest information storage of the old world. After the war it was called the "Great Library" and become a religious and sacred place for Polis dwellers, the rest of Metro, with respect, calls it "Library". Only Polis of all the Metro powers can afford sending stalkers for books and other pre-war items. that is considered "old world technology". Only there, is knowledge still valued highly enough to risk ones life to acquire it. Polis hosts smaller libraries, and the people there can afford "flats" - trash-built homes in between the station pylons or columns. The rest of the Metro, aside from a few Hansa citizens, live in tents, or in even worse conditions. This may seem irrational, but because it was the last science center, it was never attacked, threatened or devastated, but rather traded with and meticulously guarded. All Metro powers were ready to defend it, were it attacked. Even the war between the Hansa and the Red Line did not touch Polis. 重要居民 *Miller (梅爾尼克) *Cpt. Krasnov *Pavel *Ulman *丹尼爾 (遊戲裡為Danila) *Ranger Trainee *Kuzmich *Shaman *Su *Bar Trivia *When Artyom and Ulman arrive in Polis, they enter the Borovitskaya station (Serpukhovsko–Timiryazevskaya Line). This location is part of an interchange point between three other stations which comprise the whole city of Polis: the Biblioteka Imeni Lenina station of the Sokolnicheskaya Line, the Arbatskaya station of the Arbatsko-Pokrovskaya Line and the Alexandrovsky Sad station of the Filyovskaya Line. *The Greek "polis" (πόλις) or "city-state" was the term coined probably by one of the station dwellers, and it was only a matter of time before it became official and stuck to the place for good. The name also fits the Ranger's Spartan theme. *In both games the Polis itself is largely unexplored, and Artyom has little to nothing to do in those levels; as most of the levels are taken over by cutscenes. The Polis made a small appearance in DLC level of Last Light. **The council in both games are dramatically different, its possible there are several places like this. *When Artyom enters Polis in the novel, he is forced to wear sun glasses due to the bright lighting of the station. Gallery Polis (M2033).jpg|Polis as seen in Metro 2033 Polis_security_0001.jpg|Polis security Polis_security_0003.jpg|Polis fortifications Polis_council.jpg|The Council Polis_trainyard_0001.jpg|Polis railway platform Polis_trainyard_0002.jpg|Ditto Polis_plaques.jpg|Plaques with names of four stations that comprise Polis Polis_bar.jpg|Local bar Miller_office.jpg|Miller's office Guard.jpg|The Fourth Reich and the Red line meet at Polis. Bar w Polis (M33R).jpg|The bar as seen in Metro 2033 Redux. en:Polis (Location) Category:Locations Category:Stations